She thought that he was beautiful
by Kuryuukia
Summary: Juvia is a young designer and she prefers working somewhere in the city. As she stumbles across the coffe shop Fairy Tail she gets closer to a certain Barista bt what would her boyfriend think if he knew? It's not a good story: DON'T READ IT IF YOU CAN'T STAND SUICIDE, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND MINOR RAPE I don't own Fairy Tail


There she was. Lying on her bed, hiding under the blanket she pulled up to her nose. Tears filled her seablue eyes and clinged onto her long eyelashes. Her hair was lying on her pillow behind her head and looked like a wavy, blue halo. Silently sobbing in her bed she heard a door being opened.

He greeted her, saying that he was back.

A familiar voice called out to her. It was her boyfriend Bora, a tall and handsome actor.

He was tall and slim. His hair had a dark shade of blue. It was mildly short and spiky, jutting outwards, a long fringe hanging over the left side of his face. His features were sharp but the most distinctive one was the dark tattoo over his right eyebrow. His eyes were pitch black.

He walked into the bedroom, only wearing his boxers. He looked at the crying Juvia and took away the blanket. He bowed down to his girlfriend as if he was about to hug her. Instead he just grabbed her shoulder and forced her onto her back. She had done as he wished. When he got home she was supposed to be in the bed, all naked, and she had to be aroused already because she had played with herself. Her womenly liquid dropped onto the sheets and he smiles lecherously. He forced her into a wild kiss and soon her lips started to hurt. He put his hand into his boxers and started pumping up and down his own dick.

He was good-looking, he was famous, he was rich. Juvia had always thought of herself being lucky because he had chosen her over everyone else. She was just a depressed girl, she wasn't outstanding. But he said that he wanted her, not anyone else. She had soon found out why. He didn't really want her. Just her body. Every night she had to fullfill her 'Duty as a Women' and sexually please him.

As he thrust his boner into her womanhood she surpressed a yell. The sound of skin clashing against skin filled the room, mixed with pants and heavy breathing.

At some point Juvia passed out.

XXX

The next morning Juvia woke up in the huge bed, all alone and completely naked. Apparently, Bora was out already. She stood up, put new sheets onto the bed and threw the old ones into the laundry. She went to the bathroom and followed her daily routine. First she used the toilet, then obviously washed her hands. She proceeded to take a hot, steamy shower and got dressed. She dried her hair and packed her bag, a few notebooks, her laptop and some pencils. Everything was set so she went for the door.

She went out and locked the door behind her.

XXX

She got on the bus and drove into the city to find a nice place to work at. As a Designer she could work wherever she wanted to and just had to hand in her outfits. She found a nice coffee shop called 'Fairy Tail' and walked in. The air was filled with the smell of roasted coffee beans, milk and cake. This was the perfect place for Juvia. She got in the queue and thought about her order. Clutching her hands on her bag she slowly walked a few steps forward whenever someone finished ordering. It was her turn next and she looked at the barista who would take her order.

He was maybe a year older than her, his body toned and muscular. There was a small scar over his left eyebrow, partially hidden by his dark, spiky hair. A necklace hung around his neck and a metal sword with a stone in it was attached to it. Another metal bracelet decorated his right wrist and a third chain was attached to his belt loop on the right side of his pants. His eyes were dark blue, like the sky of a clear night in spring.

He flashed her a smile and she looked onto the counter. He asked what he could get her and she answered, her voice only a low whisper. He bowed forward and asked, what name he should write on her cup but she just said that he could write anything he wanted to. She walked through the shop and settled down at a table in the corner. She could see every bit of the room. While she was waiting she stared at the barista that had taken up her order. He was constantly smiling and laughed at many, small things. He joked around with the other baristas, apparently his friends. When his friends were quiet he simply worked or stared out of the window. She thought he was beautiful.

He brought her what she had ordered, a frappuchino with blueberry taste, and left again. She turned the cup in her hand and looked for what he had written on it. A neat handwriting said 'Blue Cutie', probably referring to her blue hair and her blue eyes. And maybe even the blue jeans she was wearing to cover up bruises and cuts made by her boyfriend last night. Same with the blue pullover she was wearing. Her arms, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her back. Everything was red and blue, filled with bloody bruises and contusions. No one here knew about them though.

She took a sip of her drink. It was good.

Juvia filled her table with her notebooks and the laptop she'd taken with her and started working on new sketches and designs for clothing. The hours passed by and the amount of empty cups on her table grew bigger and bigger.

Whenever she ordered a new cup the ravenhaired guy would bring it to her, always with the two words 'Blue Cutie' on them.

Noon grew closer and she packed up her things. The empty cups vanished in the depths of a trash can and she left, making her way home.

XXX

Juvia arrived home, put her bag on the floor and took off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and to her misfortune Bora was already there. Immediately his hand met her cheek at fullspeed. Pain shot through her body and she pressed her own hands on her cheeks, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

He raised his arm again and hit her one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

He was right. She was late. That's what always happened. Whenever she did something wrong he started throwing punches at her. But he deserved it. She deserved this. After acting bad or out of line she had to face the consequences. It hurt, of course, but she was the one at fault here. She stopped counting of how often he had hit her. He forced her into the bedroom and pleased himself again. He came, but he wasn't satisfied enough. He came one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

And one more time.

She had long passed out by the time he was done. She was never awake by the time he finished it.

XXX

She woke up again and her whole body was aching horribly. She stumbled into the bathroom. New bruises, looking worse than the ones from the days before. She had gotten used to the blue and red spots painting her pure white skin but getting used to it didn't stop the pain from hurting. Bora wasn't home so she took a shower and got dressed again. She pressed her hands onto the sink and her knuckles lost the last bit of colour they had. Her cheek was purple, her eyes reddish from her tears. Her lips were blue too, he had kissed her too much, too ferociously.

She started treating her wounds and carefully fixed it to look acceptable enough to leave the house.

Finally thinking that she passed the acceptable notch she took her bag and left, aiming for Fairy Tail.

She arrived earlier than she had yesterday but the dark barista was there already. He smiled at her and took her order again. She cracked a faint and faked smile at him and ordered the same drink as yesterday. Going back to her table in the corner she tripped a bit, noticed by the barista. He, again, walked to her sitting at the table and gave her her frappuchino. He even asked whether she was fine because he had seen her tripping earlier but she assured him that she was fine. Even though she was not.

She started working again and the rest of her day at the coffee shop went on same as yesterday. She left earlier, fearing that Bora might've gotten home earlier like yesterday and the barista treating her waved as she walked out.

XXX

Fortunately for her he wasn't home yet. She went to the kitchen again and grabbed something to eat. After getting some more energy she tried to treat her wounds once more. She found a note on the bed, saying that Bora would be staying outside tonight and Juvia squeeked in delight. She continued to work at home and even sewed a bit. She was good at sewing but she didn't have much time for that. She went to sleep early and couldn't remember her dreams in the morning.

Bora still wasn't home. Juvia made herself a cup of coffee. It wasn't even close to being as good as the one she drank at Fairy Tail but it was still drinkable. After her first cup of coffee or morning routine followed and after treating her wounds once more and fixing her appearance with make up she left the house again. She went to a bakery and got herself something to eat. Carefully walking through the streets to not touch anyone she walked towards Fairy Tail again.

Again, the barista was there and showed her his flashy smile as soon as she walked in.

Again, she ordered the blueberry frappuchino.

Again, 'Blue Cutie' was written on her cup.

The barista started some smalltalk and introduced himself as Gray Fullbuster. Barista by day and college student by night. He was friendly.

But he had other customers to serve so they couldn't talk any more than that. She went to her table in the corner and saw a reservation shield. She looked at Gray and raised an eyebrown questioningly. He tilted his head, closed his eyes and smiled brightly. She thought he looked beautiful.

The day went on and together with new frappochinos Gray left a napkin on her table with a few nice words or some information on him. He would often look at her while he was working and Juvia also enjoyed resting her eyes on him as he worked. He seemed to be a happy person and whenever a co-worker of his made a joke he was one of those laughing the most. He seemed to get along with everyone.

She enjoyed getting notes from him. Sometimes he included drawings or smileys too.

But again, Juvia left earlier. And again, Bora was home already.

XXX

The days started to repeat themselves and nothing changed. Not even a bit.

XXX

At some point, Fairy Tail grew gloomier but Juvia continued to visit it on a daily basis, even if it meant getting a beating by Bora. The notes Gray gave Juvia grew rare, the smiles he gave his friends became empty. The blue pool of his eyes lost some of it's clear- and brightness. They started to live up to his name. They started to look gray. Juvia though that he was beautiful.

XXX

Spring came and went again.

XXX

Gray was still working at the coffe shop, she still saw him every day. But he had stopped looking at her. His empty eyes were gazing into the distance, he stared at the floor a lot, he didn't smile anymore, he stopped writing notes on napkins. He started wearing long shirts in midsummer, something no sane person would do. When his friends said something funny he kept silent. The way he wrote 'Blue Cutie' on her cups changed to. His handwriting had become scribbly and untidy. Juvia thought that he was beautiful.

XXX

Bora didn't change. He still took advantage of Juvia, he hit her, he forcefully made her fullfill her 'duty' to him. But he started to get better at it. He didn't hit her face anymore, he focused on her back, her stomach and her legs. Those parts of her body were always covered by clothes. That way no one would see that she was hurt physically and not even a single soul had realized that she was hurt mentally. Everything seemed to be fine.

XXX

One day Juvia walked into her favourite coffe shop like she did every morning. At the bar another barista served her. He looked as if he had cried just now. He made her a blueberry frappuchino and gave her a letter with it. She looked up to him in confusion. He said that it was from Gray, that he had written three letters. One to his parents, one to his friends, one to the blue cutie sitting in the corner of the coffee shop.

Juvia left the coffee shop and opened the letter. It was Gray's new, untidy handwriting, no doubt. There were only a few lines.

'Blue Cutie, I think that you're pretty - Gray'

Juvia overheard some people on the street. They were talking about a handsome barista that had apparently killed himself yesterday night. She panicked. She clenched her hand holding the letter to a fist and started running to the next corner that had a kiosk selling some newspapers. There it was.

A suicide story about a barista, named Gray Fullbuster.

She walked on. Juvia wasn't fast, her eyes widened in shock she stared at the floor. She wouldn't say that they had been friends but he was the closest to what she could've called a friend. In her whole life. She didn't realize where she was going and found herself on a bridge crossing a river.

Then she jumped, thinking that he was beautiful.


End file.
